1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch detection device capable of detecting an object approaching from outside, an electronic apparatus with the same, and a method of manufacturing the display device with a touch detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch detection device, which is referred to as, so-called a touch panel, capable of detecting a physical body approaching from outside as an object is attracting attention. The touch detection device is combined with a display device, for example, and is used as a device for inputting information by displaying various images and the like for input on the display device.
Examples of the display device combined with the touch detection device include a liquid-crystal display device. The liquid-crystal display device has a pair of translucent substrates such as glass that are bonded via a sealing member and between which a liquid layer is interposed. If electrical coupling is required to exchange signals between one of the substrates and the other one of them, for example, conductive paste can be used in the liquid-crystal display device (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-299161 (JP-A-2008-299161) (see FIG. 4, FIG. 5, etc.)).
In the technology described in JP-A-2008-299161, the conductive paste is applied to a side portion of the substrates. This type of wiring is useful for reducing the thickness of the liquid-crystal display device or the like. Incidentally, there may occur a gap between the substrates at the outside of the sealing member. Because the gap is small, the conductive paste may spread caused by a capillary phenomenon. As a result, in the technology described in JP-A-2008-299161, when fine wiring is required, adjacent wirings are electrically coupled, and therefore a function of wiring may not be exerted.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for surely exerting the function of the wiring for electrically coupling between the both of the substrates at the outer side thereof.